Please Remember Me
by Dancing Raindrop
Summary: Terrace is finally on her own. Though by force, she is moving out of her cold hearted house and to somewhere new. A past tragedy still seems to hold her emotions hostage. Will she ever recover? Will she ever find the hope she is looking for? Terrace X ?
1. Idea of Revenge

Chapter 1. The Idea of Revenge

"How dare he?!" She screamed raging through the house destroying anything in her path, her eyes livid with anger. "I hate the_**…**_!! ARG! How could he do this to me! That _**…**_!! He has something coming to him when he gets home!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wait a minute**…** What in the world??!! **

Are you just as confused, as I am, about her behavior? As well as who she is?

Well, allow me to give you some background information from the beginning this year.

And then a little bit about her…

The reason behind her distress is her father. He ran off with a woman about three months ago, after his first wife's (her mother's) death. Now, he is cutting her from all his funds. (Thank God, his first wife had a clue and did not trust the _**…**_. Leaving her daughter all of her remaining fortunes). She now is being forced to move out and to some not remote destination, but to some village about (her words) 'a ZILLION miles away'. Her father only gave her three days to move out of the house. Knowing her past as a "good" daughter, he didn't think she would destroy his home and soon take a lot of his cash.

Now who is she, is the next question. Her full name is Terrace Michelle Smithers, but she goes by Tess or Tessa. Her father is a famous divorce lawyer and her mother was a powerful attorney (who was a little more famous than him at the time).She has been born and raised in the city, but has vacationed on her grandparents' farm most of her summers. She had finished college in January and was planning to get an apartment when her mother suddenly died. She stayed with her father till April (That was when he ran off). She thought he was going to give her the house, but that plan changed when he married the woman he ran off with. Now she is being kicked out of her house and is being moved away (Yes, she is over the legal age where it would be her choice, but she does not have her mother's money till she moves out and establishes herself financially which she has no money of her own). She decided that she would move to the house her father purchased her till she established herself. She would then move away from there to wherever she wanted, but will that actually occur?

Since I have caught you up from this year's struggle, let's get back to the drama that is now occurring in the house at the present time…

Clothes, valued items, stolen items, and whatever she wanted and could grab (not hair…..not just yet) went flying into suitcase after suitcase (all items are present in the household). The items were put to order by the butler, while her friends helped destroy and pack the house rest of the house (what she wanted that is).

"I just can't believe he is doing this to me!!" she screamed throwing his (now shredded) newly bought leather business case into the fountain outside, "I have been his daughter for 21 years and he throws me out like a dirty towel for a tramp!!! (Coming back into the house slamming the door almost shattering the glass and beginning to run up the stairs) I hate the_**…**_!!! Oh!!! I am so mad!!!" She ran up stairs to Trojan-ize her father's laptop and shred the rest of her father's client records.

She soon finished bugging her father's laptop in 20 minutes. Downloading Trojan viruses and other definitely not needed software onto its main and hidden hardware and systems. "I'll like to see the Nerd Herd debug that!!" She laughed evilly slamming the screen shut. She then just threw the rest of the files in the trash (why waist the time shredding when they can just mild dew in the garbage with the rest of trash).

She walked out of the office and down to her room. She stopped in the doorway and watched her friends silently, while they sat on the bed laughing and her butler shut her fifth suitcase. A delighted smile of malevolence and curiosity soon spread across her full lips.

She flipping a glossy curl behind her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest she asked, "Miya, (the room soon got quiet as she spoke so they could hear the conversation) you once told me that you hate your father because he is an alcoholic right?"

"Yes, I do…why?" Miya asked watching her friend's expression with curiosity.

"Well my father ordered some very expensive liquor a couple months back, and…He would just hate to have his fifteen year old scotch go missing, now wounded he?" Checking her nails as she spoke and glancing sideways at her friend with a wicked smile.

Miya smiled and stretched her own back out, "I do believe this is a very interesting theory… I'll be back in a minute." Miya hopped off the bed and skipped out of the door, giving a sidelong glance at her conniving friend, who whispered lightly in her ear, "The cabinet is down stairs and the key is in a sock in the drawer below it."

Once Miya was out of the room, Tess laughed and moved to help her butler start packing another suitcase. Her friends were wrapping her breakables up in newspaper and putting them in cardboard boxes. The song on the radio changed and her friends began to dance to the new one, she watched them a little, then bent to pick up a shirt.

"Excuse me Miss Tessa." Her butler asked softly. "I just hate to join in on this little party (He was so already in it and he loved seeing the house he worked in destroyed since he did turn in his resignation), but I do believe you missed one room down the hall." His soft tone was low enough for her ears only.

She stopped and looked at her Butler with a solemn glance. She knew which room he was discussing, but she never imagined he would tell her she missed it. He also knew she had not set foot into that room since after the funeral and neither had her father.

Her butler then gave her a reassuring smile, "You may want to take something to remind you of your mother. I'm not saying destroy it."

She nodded and glanced at the girls who were still working. "I'll be back in a minute" She cooed lightly and quickly walked out of the room.

Her heart pounded to were she could hear it perfectly in her ears. Her palms were sweating and her head was buzzing, she felt faint but seemed fine. She looked down the hall at the door "_never to be opened_" (he father's words were echoing her head) it seemed so far away. She had complied with her father's wish, but she would lean against the wood wanting to open it.

Now the tick wood seemed to haunt her. She glided down the hall, which seemed to go on forever. She reached the doorknob and paused catching all the courage in her. She touched the doorknob and felt the cool metal beneath her fingertips. A shock of excitement shivered down her spine. She twisted the knob and peaked inside.

Desolate gray seemed to be the shade that had changed the once bright creamed color room. She opened the door wider with a creaking sound to follow. She stood standing in the hall, glancing about the room, not moving an inch. Her heart flooded with pain and emotion causing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She remembered, "_Please remember to be strong my love_", her mothered had cooed. "_Please remember... Be strong." _The last words of her mother echoed in her head like a breeze in the grass of an opened meadow. She clenched and un-clenched her fists with anger and sadness while tapping her foot impatiently; she took a breath and exhaled. She then felt truly strong and her eyes fluttered open.

She finally took a step into "their" room. It seemed unnatural to be in "their" room… again. She treaded lightly, so not to disturb the peace of forever slumber. Her eyes glided about the room as she walked until she spotted saw a familiar picture, she then stopped and stared. It was of her mother and father's wedding. It had been sitting on the dresser for so long dust had accumulated on the glass, lightly walking over to the dresser, she picked up the frame. Her thumb glided across the glass, wiping off the trace of dust, showing her parent's happy faces.

A tear began to trickle down her cheek and faded memory of her mothers' fondness of the photo occurred in her mind. _She was always looking at it, holding it, and smiling at it. As though, the memory wouldn't last forever and she needed to remember._ She set the picture back down on the dresser and slowly sat down in a nearby chair. The unsettled dust puffed up around her as she sat down, now cascading onto the already dust covered floor. She stared into the portrait with solid eyes gazing at the smiling woman in the white dress, remembering….

"Tess, I can't find the…" Miya stopped in mid-sentence and paused at the doorway; she saw what Tess was staring at and sighed. She watched her friend silently.

"I wonder if he even remembers her." Tess spoke aloud keeping in mind the woman that made her father and her lives shine. "I wonder if…" Tess's shoulders heaved and she sobbed into her hands, her long brunette curls cascading about her shoulders.

Miya began to drift toward her carefully and wrapping her arms around Tess's shoulders in a reassuring hug. "Come on Tessie-bell dry those baby blues and smile." Miya's words seemed to reassure her it was going to be ok and remind her of mother (since it was her phrase that she used).

Tess's hand glided across her cheeks in an attempt to wipe away the tears that seemed not to stop. She blinked a few more times and watched the photo. Her tears finally ceased and she rose from the chair slowly. Miya dropped her arms to her sides and stood quietly behind her.

"Mom would not want me to cause havoc…. But then… Mom was the one to always cause havoc…" She laughed softly turning to face her Miya whipping her hands down her face making sure that her face had no trace of tears or mascara.

Tess looked past Miya to her friends who had circled the door and to her butler who stood behind them. "My mother once told me to be strong… and I was (she looked at the floor sighing)… She also told me to behave…and I did (she said with a light chuckle looking back up at her friends). But my mother's gone now and I have to face that fact." She took a deep breath, closed and opened her eyes slowly.

"My father has lost his mind…but I have not. I do remember that I have been known to make hell through these years of my life… Therefore, what I am thinking… Is why stop now." She paused for dramatic effect.

"My father is causing me great distress. Now it's my turn to cause him some." She smiled like a child. "Yes, we have almost totally wrecked his house, but we haven't wrecked his pocket book… or his lawn." She smiled a devilish smile, "So why not do a little shopping and then…perform an act that this house has never seen before… Let's PAR-TAY!"

Writer's note: Please comment. I drastically want to here your views!!! I hope the background helped you understand and gave a reason for her madness.

In addition, I understand my character is not in Flowerbud Village yet. My character will be soon!!

I do not own Natsume and I have only bought the game for pleasure but I have no copy write on it. Thanks

This Fanfictional is going to be filled with drama, romance, action, and comedy.

**So, hold onto your seat folks and get ready for the ride!**


	2. Journal of thoughts Day Sept, 19

Thank you for your reviews. It gave me hope that this story isn't going to be a bummer. I just hate it when people don't review. It takes the fun out of writing. Anyway….

**P.S. **(I know this isn't supposed to be here but whatever!!)**There is mind language. **

**I hope I do not offend and A LOT of randomness… I can't help it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not a chapter, but a journal entry. So you may skip it if you wish, but you'll be missing some juicy stuff!!

I know journal entries are supposed to be short but oh well.

It will give insight on small tales of some past events, internal and external confusion, tragic occurrences, and other drama. It adds to the bigger scheme of things and the plot…

And hopefully it will have your mind wheeling!

_The reason it is italicized is because it is her thoughts there maybe be speaking parts_, which will be un-Italicized, _I don't know_

The "…" are to add emphasis to the statement also there to act as a sort of pause of thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_September, 19__th_

_Dear Whatever you call this thing, _

_I haven't written in one of these things since I was eight. I have no idea why I'm starting now, but I am. I guess it's a comfort thing since… I really don't want to talk to people about my problems. I would be talking for a while, plus I rather just speak and not receive advice. People like to give advice and particularly don't want to listen. So I think this whatchamacallit might be the answer…I hope. Now that I have given whatever I'm writing in an explanation, that really is a waste of ink, I guess I'll begin with today… _

_Today I felt something… I haven't felt in a while… and I don't think I was prepared for it. I felt an old sore that had scabbed rip open and begin to bleed. It now is going to need to heal…hopefully…Because I don't have time for it not too!_

_Didn't think I ever would have to experience that again. I still truly don't know what to say to it or how I feel. I'm so damn confused!! _

_I just want to know why he had to bring it up. I since today I have lived without her for nine months…Wow … It kind of sounds like when I was in her womb…Whoa Nelly! I really don't want to think about that… Maybe… He did it because he just wanted to be mean… No… Edmund would never be mean… not on purpose anyway…I guess he did it so I could spent more time in her room if I wanted or actually say good bye with the little time I have here. _

_She was the candle in the dark; the person who walked in could lighten the whole room, the… __**Why am I even writing this?!**__ It's more like talking to myself! Well… I guess it's better than screaming my head off or biting someone else's off…!!_

_Pour decapitated sole (written with a sing song thought)…Lol. That kind of reminds me of Ursula in the Little Mermaid… But that was "pour unfortunate sole" not decapitated… anyway I thought it was funny. I guess it wouldn't matter; these are __**My **__thoughts anyway…_

_That makes me think of that slutty tramp and my stupid moron of a father. I wish that tramp were decapitated…ha-haha-HA!! Then she would be a pour unfortunate decapitated sole!! He he…GRR…_

_I just…__**I just want…I just ARG!!!**__ I am so mad!! If he could just be more sensible and not selfish. I hate his guts and wish he would just… not die…no not die… but live…live live live…_(a teardrop splatters on the page)

_Great, I'm crying again…that's the what? third time today. First, I just got so mad, I cried then…Then I entered their old room…and now. I really have no reason to cry. Mother told me crying makes bags under your eyes… but so does no sleep; which I haven't been able to get either. It also gives you a really bad headache…Oi!! I'm off subject._

_I just wish mother hadn't perished and father didn't go crazy and life was like it was again, but…then I wouldn't learn how much of a fool my father actually is and I don't think…I would be actually as happy as I was getting…_

_I can't believe I just said that… but it's the truth. I was getting happier. After I finally met the fact she was not coming back and I needed to get on with my life… and I kinda had…_

_I met this adorable guy named Rock. Everything was going grand you would think he was an answer to a problem. We went out on the town about every other night. He bought me presents like that dinky bracelet I was goo-goo over, I think I was a tad tipsy at the time. We went to clubs with his friend, my friends, and even complete strangers. I was happy but that was until he had to leave urgently… I soon found out later, from a very reliable resource, that his ex-girlfriend Luna, now wife, had gotten the pregnancy results back and he was a match. _

_That really threw me in a loop… man… I remember getting so wasted that night, I never get wasted…it was BAD!!!! So bad it took three of the regular guys to take me home. They weren't wimpy guys either; I think it was Marlin, Gustafa, and some really cute guy from out of town. I think he wore a bandanna like Kia…But it was red, he was kinda wimpy though. I think he carried my purse…Oh well. _

_Then two days later I learn all this crap about my father and his now tramp of a wife. I bet she's got him under a spell and she's a witch. I knew she was trouble the minute that blonde wench set foot in this town. I bet that's what happened. She couldn't find any other man to spell so easily except my S.O.L P.O.S of a father. Then she tricked him and ran him wild with spells. That is what happened and I sticking with it. Even though I have no idea what actually occurred. I just bet that happened…it's because he's rich too… that __**WITCH **__just wants his money._

_I never even met the woman. Just one night he tells me he's going to the bar and the next morning there is a note on the fridge( it smelled as if he had pored a whole bottle of Jack Daniels on it) reading:_

_Terrace,_

_I'll be back in a couple days. Don't worry. There should be enough food, if not go get some. Just have a few friends over for company. Throw a party! A huge one, I don't care. Just don't think about me, I'll be ok._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_That's when I should have known something was up, but nooo I think my father is reliable and knew what he was doing. I should have known…He had never been really reliable before!! Why didn't that ring a bell?_

_Plus, he NEVER I repeat NEVER has allowed me to have a party, but did I care… no… My father was out of the house and I could do what I wanted. So I did, I threw a small slumber party… that was soon to be wrecked by a bunch of guys from college. Oh my… that was some party… nothing happened except a game of spin the bottle and a lot I repeat A LOT of making out in the closet… Pour closet…_

_Then the days turned into weeks, and then the weeks into months…I began to worry. I mean really worry. He wasn't answering his phone, no phone calls from him… nothing… until yesterday morning… That's when I got the letter._

_Terrace,_

_It's time for you to move out and get your own life. You are 21 and bumming off of me. I have bought you a place away from me and you will move there. In a week (scratched out) three days! You are not to be in the house on the fourth because if you are, you will be arrested. My wife and I are coming home and you are out._

_Steven Smithers_

_I kept asking myself "Wife what wife…" Then I remembered that tramp at the bar the night before. She was paying the tab when I walked in, she looked at me kinda startled then she gave me an evil grin and walked out. I just thought it was weird and went to the bar to get something to eat and go home._

_But then I kept asking myself, "What did I do to deserve this?" I hadn't done anything wrong that's the problem!! I had done what he asked, I had been a good child, and I thought I had pleased him._

_Well I guess I was wrong. I guess she found something wrong with me so she could make me move out. Oh well, I don't need them anyway. Plus it's almost 12 o'clock and I need sleep. It is time for revenge and not on sheets of paper either, and not of the revenge of the sith. It is time to add to the destruction I have caused. He he… Now I must stop, because my plans are too great for paper…Plus my hand hurts._

Terrace closed the journal and flung it lightly on the nightstand. She turned off the lamp and turned over. Gazing at the stars though her window her eyes slowly shut, but not before she fell asleep an idea popped in her head. She smiled softly and fell in to a deep slumber that was sort of peaceful.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess you want to know the Idea huh… well you'll have to wait!! He-he

Hope you enjoyed it!!

and

Please review my writing depends on it!!

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer and Proclaimer:

I do own a copy of a few harvest moon games. I do not own any part of NATSUME.

I think I might use all the characters.

And yes if you must know, she is in Forget-Me-Not valley, but it has a town's population. That is why she calls it a town.


	3. Too Many Memories

Walks to podium….

"I wish to thank all of you comments. They have given me great pleasure in knowing that some one has read this and cares!! Thank You"

Walks away from podium with trophy…

Just Kidding…. I love drama…

**Chapter 2:** Too Many Memories

"_NOOOO!!! You can't leave me!! You are all I have…." A female voice is heard and a sliding to the floor with a thump._

_Steps are heard coming toward her._

"_Well if I can't leave then what am I to do with you. I can stand to have you around, but I can't afford you and my daughter." Fury, confusion, and caring are all mixed emotions in the male's voice that is heard._

"_You don't have to worry about her. I have an idea that will get her out of our hair." A soft walking noise of bare feet on the wood floor is heard and the squeak of the bed as someone falls back on it._

"_Plus like you said last night. She's an annoying pip-squeak and I thought you said you wanted me…" Ripping of clothing is heard follow by the sound of something obscene. "You need someone to love you and care for you the rest of your years… remember."_

_A purple light suddenly flashed in Tessa's dark mind._

_------ _

Tessa shot straight up from her bed. Her breath came in pants and sweat lightly covered her forehead. She threw off the covers and ran to her light switch across her room and flicked the light from Off to On. Once light filled the room she slumped against the wall, her face against the wallpaper, breathing.

"Why…why…what was it…what happened?" Her speech uneven and breathless, "It's just a dream… it's just a dream…" Her speech slowed and breathing came even, but her pulse never slowed.

"I need to walk." She stood slowly, feeling her heart pound an uneven rhythm in her chest. Crossing her room, she glanced at her clock reading it, 5:30am.

She changed into a pair of grey jogging pants, a white tank, a matching grey jacket, and tennis shoes. She threw her hair into a high messy ponytail that hung to the middle of her shoulder blades. Gliding out the door, she took one last glance about her room and shut the door, not seeing a pair of gleaming golden eyes watching her from her window.

The house door slammed and she skipped down the stairs of her house. Pulling up her hood she gazed at the sky. The dark clouds seemed to threaten to burst.

She shrugged her shoulders and started walking into the mist of town. The weather seemed to effect the town's disposition of dreary. The inn sign swung, creaking in the breeze. She gazed about and saw no one in sight and breathed.

Tess picked up her pace to a slow jog; keeping her breathing even. Jogging around the pond she noticed a turtle near the trees and shook her head and she kept jogging. She soon reached the beach and started walking through sand. The wind blew her hood off and loosened her ponytail. Her hair whipped about her face as she stared at the water crashing into the rocks and rinsing onto the beach.

_Crash… A funny word that always doesn't have a happy ending. A force of fierceness that hurts, causes worry, and death. _A chill shivered up Tess' spine causing her to wrap her arms around herself in a hug. A tear slowly descended down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Now Hun you can't stay long. You need to let your mother rest. I'll wait out here until your finished" Her father squeezed her shoulders with his massive hands and smiled._

"_I won't take long Daddy I promise." Tess gave him a small smile and brushed past him into her mother's hospital room._

_Tess always hated hospitals. Having visiting hours from 9:00 to 5:00, it wasn't far. Also all the bright neon lights everywhere blinding anyone who dared to look up. The stupid tile flooring always squeaky clean and then the smell was always unbearable. The rancid smell of cleaning chemicals and sanitizer always burned her nose. Hospitals were supposed to be comfortable. Whatever, the lumpy beds, the all too thin sheets, and privacy is a joke. The nurses and doctors come and go as they please never bothering to knock or nothing. It was all stupid, but that's where her mother had to stay._

"_Hi…mom." Tess's speech rattled with nervousness._

_Her mother rolled her head toward her and smiled. Her hair falling out and her skin seemed to be like Tessa's great-grandmothers. _

"_Hi baby..." Her mother smiled and then coughed so hard it seemed to rattle Tess as well as herself. "How is my angel?"_

"_I'm ok momma, but the question is how are you?" Tess hoped and prayed her mother would pull through._

_Her mother turned her head forward away from Tess and her smile went into a frown. "I'm not doing to hot baby. I have been feeling pretty bad. I've…" Another cough rattled through her pale fragile body, it caused her to heave forward and grasp her chest with pain._

_Tessa went to reach for her mother, but was stopped by a rigid hand and hard cold grey eyes. Tears slowly began to fall down Tess's cheeks and pain etched its way across her face. Her mother's eyes softened but her hand stayed in place._

"_Terrace Michelle you will not cry it causes bags under your eyes. Plus you'll make me cry and I can't take that right now." Her mother's hand fell onto Tess's and gave it slight squeeze._

"_Mother…" Tess fell softly into her mother's crook for comfort. "I just don't want to lose you. I don't think I could handle it." Her body shook trying to compose herself from not crying._

_Her mother's frail hand ran up and down her upper arm. "Baby doll, you can handle anything. All you have to do is put you mind to it." She kissed the top of her daughter's head trying her best to comfort her._

"_But momma…This is different. You and I both know that. I don't think I could live without you…I don't think…" She was about to finish but her mother cut her off._

"_Hush child and look at me now." Her mother's voice full of defiance._

_Tessa sat up a little and looked at her mother's steel grey eyes that were full of love._

"_This is your life Hun. Live it, breath it, make every moment a lasting impression, but never I mean never say or even think you can't go on. You are my daughter and you are just as much of me as your father. You have filled my life with twenty-one years of happiness and you were never a burden and don't start now. If God grants it you will be with me many more years, but we are not in control God is and we have to trust him__ Now straighten up and act like that beautiful intelligent daughter I gave birth too. Now be a good girl and give your momma a hug." Her smile filled Tessa with warmth. Her hug on the other hand was cold as ice and stiffened._

_It was then her mother's eyes began to close and not because she was tired. The machine started to get slower and slower, but not until her last words._

"_Please remember to be strong my love." Her final squeeze seemed to take her all and her eyes only stayed open with a small flutter. "Please remember… Be strong."_

_That was it the machine made a dead line and her mother's eyes closed forever. In shock Tessa froze, she new CPR, but she couldn't move. _

_It was then the medical staff rushed in throwing open the privacy curtain. Tessa felt hands pick her up and move her to a nearby chair. Soon after that she blacked out._

_The next day she woke up in a hospital bed and found out her loving mother passed away, but she already knew that and it didn't help to be refreshed. Her mother had crashed and nothing could be done._

_-------_

Tess opened her eyes slowly. Blinking rapidly she tried to rid herself of the tears, but the act was useless. The memory was to painful and still fresh. Shaken she fell to her knees and her hands gripped the sand in anger and sadness. Tears poured down her face as if they were a waterfall.

Carelessly she sobbed, letting the emotion rattle her and grip all of her senses. She sat back on her feet and looked up at the darkening sky and felt a raindrop. She bowed down and her head touched her knees. Another spasm of pain spread through her body and fresh tears slid backward into her hair. She pushed her hands through the sand and gripped it. Feeling it fall through her hands she brought it to her face and cried.

_She just fell through my hands and I could not help her._ The idea ripped through her like a knife tearing into her heart. Her sobs grew worse and not to her notice louder. Nothing seemed to matter she felt dead. Her shins flat on the ground she curled into herself and bawled.

Time seemed to pass like in hours, but it was only minutes. Soon a masculine hand placed itself in the middle of her back and in a handsome gentile voice asked, "Are you ok?"

Not wanting attention, especially from a man that she did not recognize by voice, she ripped herself from the ground in one quick motion, not even looking at who he was, she ran away from him.

Running away from the memory, running from him, running away from the beach, running away from herself, running away from her past, running away from her future; she didn't want to face it. She did not want to face any of it. She ran that's all she did and that's all she wanted to do.

She ran across the path jumping over the logs. She ran across the bridge. She turned suddenly and started running toward the dig. She ran until she could no longer run any more. Falling onto the cold hard unwelcome dirt in the middle of the road and finally stopping.

The pain was everywhere. Clinging, ripping, crying, and screaming at her and the grief coursed through her like it was in her veins. It was too much and it had her. All she heard at first was running water, then the sound of a faint dog bark, and finally the wind beginning to howl and the rain pound the earth.

She felt truly gone and everything was darkening, but not before she heard that masculine handsome voice yell out, "Somebody help me!!" and a faint thought of _somebody cares _traced its way through her mind. Then everything went completely black.


	4. Somebody Cares

**This chapter is short but it is worth it. I will post the next chapter ASAP. He he I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3:** Somebody Cares

_Somebody cares…somebody cares…_The thought drifted through her conscious and unconscious sleep. The beeping monitors, shuffling feet, the soft voices discussing the situation, the pounding headache that seemed to be willing her awake, and the constant feeling of a soft un-battered hand place itself on her forehead; it was the touch of a masculine man that had seen trouble and wanted to help.

Tess's feelings surged with another touch of his hand, but this was at her wrist with slight pressure. She moved slightly as her body began to fully awaken. Her eyes slowly opened then closed. The neon lights seem to pierce into her sole. _Take it slow_ a voice in her head spoke, but soon found out it wasn't in her head. The same hand pressed lightly on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Tess?" Doctor Hardy's voice spoke out from a distance. "Tess you need to lay still and allow yourself to orient. Hard dirt is a lot different from soft cotton." Doctor Hardy chuckled silently to himself as he moved in a different direction.

"Do you think Tess would be better off with some of the lights off? She seems to want to open her eyes, but the lights may be to bright." The handsome voice was back and very near it warmed her.

"I like his idea." Tess's voice rasped as she spoke. Tess shook her head and licked her lips. _Dry as my sore eyes._

The lights flicked off, but a dimmer light was still on across the room. She peeked her eyes opened and then closed them again. She opened her eyes slowly, but her gaze was fuzzy. She rubbed them slightly and a black blur came into view. Tess looked up into a now clearing face.

His beautiful green eyes and tantalizingly long black eyelashes caught her attention and she stared in wonder and pleasure. She blushed slightly as his hand reached to her cheek; his hand was as smooth as a baby's and as gentle as a feather.

She looked away from his eyes and turned her head against his hand slightly looking at Dr. Hardy playing with the old turntable in the corner. Soon the room filled with Beethoven's Fur Elise, Tessa's eyes closed and a tear slid down her cheek slowly. She and her mother had always enjoyed the melody.

Tess sat up slowly and saw the handsome man move away and extending a hand to her to help. She gripped it loosely at first, then she squeezed. She stood slowly and her legs turned to jelly and she started to fall but he pulled her up quickly into his strong arms. Tess looked up into his eyes and blushed deeply. The man seemed to struggle with an inside emotion, but his face softened with a smile.

"It seems to me you are unstable a bit." His smile widened and Tess's body filled with a warm unknown emotion.

"Y-Yes… I must be." Tess's head lowered and she gazed toward the floor.

"Alex why don't you take Tess for a walk then bring her back here. She needs the fresh air." Dr. Hardy walked closer to Tess and looked her jokingly in the eyes. "And no running please. You don't need to overexert yourself."

Dr. Hardy smiled and walked over to the counter in the corner. Alex and Tess looked at each other lightly. He looped her arm through his and started walking to the door. Tess stumbled a little and Alex wrapped his arm around her waist instead. Tess copied the motion and they walked out the door into the crisp morning sun.

**REVIEW RREEVVIIEEWW RREEVVIIEEWW RREEVVIIEEWW REVIEW**

Please Review 


End file.
